Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, a controller of the HVAC system may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use sensed parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve one or more programmed or set environmental conditions. In some cases, the sensor(s) are provided in the same housing as the HVAC controller itself, such as in a conventional self-contained wall mountable thermostat and/or humidistat. In other cases, some or all of the sensors may be located remotely from the HVAC controller, such as in remote zones, in ductwork, or elsewhere. Often, the sensors are designed to only sense a particular environment relative to the housing that encompasses the sensor.